batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor Halcyon
Jor is a character on the Brotherhood of Darkness Roll Playing Forum. He's known for being one of the most consistent good guys on the site, and also for his use of Powered Armor. He's also been known to run a group called the Union of the Force (currently known as The Union) and is most closely associated with a law enforcement officer rather then a warrior or soldier. History Early Life Jor was born on the planet Corellia to his parents, Neeja and Samantha Halcyon. Jor's grandfather, Kieran had a vision before Jor was born of how important the boy would be, and saw many possible futures, several of them horrific visions of death and mutilation. He saw a future where Jor never met Drake Hellion and some time in his 30's turned to the dark side and became a Sith. He saw a future where Jor was trained as a Jedi by Kieran himself, turned to the dark side, killed Kieran and went on a rampage on Corellia, taking over the criminal underworld and staging a political takover of the planet. In these visions, Kieran also learned that he had cancer of the lung. To prevent some of the more horrible visions he saw from taking place, he decided not to recieve treatment. Before succumbing to the disease, he passed his visions on to the Jedi Council but they were received with large amounts of sceptisism and riticule. Jedi Master Odan-Thos was his biggest defender and promised to do his best in helping make sure those futures never come to pass. When Jor was born, he was made something of a special interest for the Council Members on Coruscant. Neeja, who was the Jedi liason to CoreSec knew Kieran had something to do with this special interest, but he was never made aware of the specifics. Twice a year Neeja would take Jor to the council where they would examine the boy, ask him questions, test him, and then send them back to Corellia. Neeja ran Jor through some of the basics of feeling the Force but he never began formal and intensive Jedi training. Jor was an average student who graduated in the middle of his class at highscool. Instead of becoming a Jedi like his father and grandfather had wanted, he decided to go right into the CoreSec Academy. His high school scores were low but Neeja was able to put in a good word for him as the CoreSec/Jedi liason. Jor graduated from the academy near the top of his class, even though he was plagued by a sense of self doubt about if he could live up to the responsibility of being a CoreSec agent or not. A year after he began work with CoreSec he became a detective and transfered to the Illegal Substance Smuggling Devision where he worked on catching smugglers before they could land their goods on Corellia or any of the other planets within the Corellian System. He often found himself working closely with his Father during this time. Life as a Jedi At the age of 25, Jor's father died in a smuggling ring bust that had gone bad. Jor blamed himself for his fathers death and took time off from his duties at CoreSec in order to go to Courscant and finish his Jedi training. 3 Years later he returned as a fully fledged Jedi Knight and CoreSec's new Jedi Liaison. Jor developed his skills as a fighter pilot, flying over 60 missions for CoreSec against smugglers and pirates within the Corellian Sector. He became well known for his starfighter prowess and his skills behind a stick, especially when flying an X-Wing Fighter He also spent a large chunk of time away from the Corellian Sector. He stuck with CoreSec for a few years but eventually decided that he needed to get some experiance with the galaxy as a whole if he was going to be an effective Jedi. The first person he met during his time away from Corellia was a Gen'Dai by the name of Six. Jor signed on as the pilot of Six's ship, the Mainfraim and the two of them eventually met up with a strange clown looking guy who went by the name Tech and a wannabe Jedi named Likomire. The four of them were on Coruscant when 4 resurrected Sith Lords were dispatched to fight the rebuilding Jedi Order there. Jor and the Jedi fought with them, eventually defeating them using some Final Fantasy logic. By healing the undead Sith Lords, the Jedi made it possible to kill them. Cut off from the power of their Master, the four Sith lords were quickly dispatched. Jor's time with Six and the crew allowed him to expand his piloting skills to different kinds of ships as well as his mechanical expertise. Jor spent a lot of time working on the Mainfraim which was usually in some form of disrepair or another. He became skilled working on engines, electronics and various other mechanics involved in making a space ship go. He also befriended Admiral Tupalov during this time. The aging Republic Admiral gave Jor lots of guidance and became one of the Jedi's chief most advisors. Jor always trusted the Admiral to give him level headed, reasonable advice, no matter what problem they faced. That changed however at the age of 29 when he took command of the Warbird-Class Republic Cruiser Sobek during a space battle with pirates on the outer edge of the Corellian Sector. The Commanding Officer and Executive Officer had both been killed when the bridge lost hull integrity and collapsed from a missile strike. The battle was won and Jor returned to Corellia a hero. When a Sith incursion threatened Coruscant, Jor was given command of the Homeworld-Class Assault Carrier Galactica. Jor was forced to take command of the fleet when the fleet admiral and his command staff were killed aboard their flagship and none of the other flag officers were willing to step up. He lead the Galactica against the Sith fleets and managed to hold his own, even against the overwhelming numbers on the Sith's side. Crashing the Skyhooks When the Sith began deploying BATROID ENERGY powered droids to the surface, Jor made the executive decision to crash the skyhooks around the planet to eliminate the large Sith army before it could be used against another planet. Jor launched a huge evacuation effort to get as many people off the planet as possible before he put his devastating plan into action but he simply did not have enough ships. The plan itself was a success, millions of battle droids and their transports were destroyed, but several billion civilian lives were also lost in the process because there were not enough evacuation ships to get them out. Jor's decision to crash the skyhooks haunts him to this very day and is one of the many things that gives him reason to doubt himself. Because of the incident he refused the promotion to the rank of Jedi Master. He also avoided the bridge of a starship like the plague, even though he still finds himself commanding fleets from time to time. The incident even led to a brush with the darkside twice, but both times he recovered before fully succumbing to it. Union of the Force After crashing the skyhooks Jor decided that the Jedi leadership wasn't what it should be and left the order. He formed his own order of force sensitives which he named the Union of the Force. He saved up some credits and purchased a few ships to start out with, but the Union of the Force would eventually build up to become one of the largest military forces in the galaxy at the time. The galaxy had by then formed into two main governments. The United Systems Federation and the Empire. Jor formed the Union of the Force with Federation funds and became the USF's internal and external intelligence organization. It was about this time Jor met Drake Hellion. Drake and Jor became fast friends and Drake even joined the Union of the Force to become one of Jor's top Lieutenants within the group. Jor learned that Drake was one of the Galaxies finest fighters as well as one of it's angriest.‎ Jor lead a team of both United Federation and Imperial forces on a rescue mission to Ossus which had just been taken by the Yuuzhan Vong. The operation was a success, saving the lives of thousands of civilians who had been captured and nearly forced into slavery to the Yuuzhan Vong war machine. Jor lead the space attack in a fighter, keeping the orbital defense fighters busy while shuttles landed on the planet to rescue the captured civilians. Jor, Drake and a few Imperial pilots fought with the Coralskippers above the planet while a ground team dispatched to the surface collected as much inteligence on the Yuuzhan Vong as possible. Zyla Bram led this team and she eventually found and rescued Kayen Storm. Both of them would become influential leaders in the Union. Most everyone made it away from Ossus and the rescue was just about complete when Jor was captured. Coralskippers managed to prevent him from jumping to hyperspace and he engaged in a dog fight with several of them before his fighter was disabled and he was captured. During the time of his capture he was tortured extensively, including having his mind broken by a Yammosk, having an eye gouged out, his left knee shattered and his left arm splintered apart in multiple spots. Slave implants were surgically placed in his head and after a few weeks of constant torture, forced slave labor and being broken by the Yammosk several times, he lost almost all of his identity. His past life became a blur to him and the only future he considered was what pain the next hour would bring him. When he was rescued, his mind had been nearly completely rewritten by Yuuzhan Vong Shapers. He thought he was a Yuuzhan Vong named Mezan Lah and had all the memories and training to make him believe it. His original memories constantly came through however and Jor dived into a deep psychosis for several days. When the Union sent a rescue team to find him Jor would attack everyone and anyone in his sight. His real personality told him to kill his Yuuzhan Vong captors while his implanted personality told him to kill his would be rescuers. He was rescued however. Drake Hellion knocked him out and brought him back to the Union of the Force Head Quarters for recovery. A few weeks after being rescued Jor recovered from the Yuuzhan Vong brainwashing. He made the decision to take his fleet and go into the unknown regions. He wanted to recover by himself, alone, exploring the unexplored and also to make a stop on Csilla. Time in the Unknown Regions Jor made several stops in the Unknown regions. First of all was on Csilla to visit the grave of Admiral Thomas Tupalov, a very good friend of Jor's who died year not so long ago. He spent some time on Csilla, reviewing some of Tualov's old memoirs and then headed out to explore the unknown. He didn't discover much on his travels until he arrived at a planet boasting a large sentient insect population. The insects were friendly, and invited Jor and the crew's of his ships to the planet for rest and relaxation. Jor agreed and the fleet stayed in orbit above the planet for several months. The crew began to enjoy the planet increasingly and when Jor decided it was time to go, he had a rebellion on his hands. He had in fact come across a Kilik nest, and his crew had begun going through the first stages of becoming Joiners. Those still loyal managed to get aboard the UFN Galactica and UFN Pegasus both of which were Homeworld-Class Assault Carriers. Both Galactica and Pegasus sustained heavy damage but escaped. Jor and his fleet of now two vessels found themselves on the run in the middle of unexplored territory. Every few hours they would be found and come under attack by the ships that used to be in the same fleet. During one incursion Galactica and Pegasus got separated. Thinking Pegasus was dead for sure, Jor took the Galactica and her crew onwards, eventually making it back to the charted planet of Cal. A battle ensued there where Galactica, the RNS Angelwing and the timely return of Pegasus won out in the end, which signaled Jor's return to the Galaxy at large. Back with the Jedi When Jor returned to the Galaxy he found much had changed. His friend Princess Kitana was in charge of the Jedi order and the Republic had come back strong. Jor decided to rejoin the order and his fleet merged with the Republic Navy. Jor took on Kell Loran as an apprentice and once again spent a lot of time with Drake Hellion. Jor and Kell went on many missions together, usually tracking down the source of a vision of a doomed future that Jor had received through the force. As part of Kells training, Jor took his apprentice to the Force Nexus located under the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Jor had been there twice before. Once during his Jedi Training after his fathers death and a second time when he needed its power to comunicate with the living planet Zonama Sekot. Both Kell and Jor bathed in the power of the nexus for a short time before moving on. The leads they followed eventually took them to the the old Sith planet of Thule where they battled a Sith Revnant who guarded the corpse of a recent wannabe Sith Lord. The Revenant told them of the Sith's apprentice who was on Yanibar. On Yanibar they learned from the Sith apprentice, a Twi'lek female named Sarina, that her master had learned of a powerful species he wished to command in order to become so powerful no Jedi could stand against him. This lead took them to the relatively unknown planet of Cal but their search was interupted because it was around then that Jack of Blades returned with a diabolical plan for galactic domination... or so everyone thought. Jor made the obvious suggestion of asking this Jack of Blades what was up but was promptly ignored and one thing led to another and a hole in reality getting opened up in the Tishi system. Jor called in his old friend Six and the Gen'Dai started researching the spacial anomaly. Jor and Kell went back to investigating Jor's vision which persisted in his dreams. His investigation coincided with the nuking of Corellia. Corellia was attacked by the Polar Star, a Picard-Class Light Cruiser. Corellia was hit by hundreds of nukes and a small troop of battledroids killed dozens. To add insult to injury, a 90 ton block of highly radioactive material was detonated in one of Corellia's oceans. The Orbital shipyards were pushed out of their orbits and into the planet. The large constructs burnt up in the atmosphere, some even hitting the planet causing widespread destruction but what burned up in the atmosphere would poison the air for months. Needless to say, the planet would take more then 50 years to recover ecologically from the attack. Jor tracked the Polar Star to Ilium where a large space battle ensued. Jor discovered his enemy was a genetic smorgasbord who called herself Sarah Noon. She had gained control of a Kilik nest that had made it's home on the planet Cal and had used the Kiliks to turn hundreds of Republic soldiers and airmen into Joiners. During the space battle Kell and Jor's ship the Memory of Corellia were destroyed. Jor was in anguish over the loss of his apprentice and very close friend and the destruction of his homeworld. He fell to the dark side for a short time, using lightning he burned out the bridge of the Polar Star, apparently killing Sarah and her command cadre. Jor left to M-234P where he used the asteroid base his friend Mack had built years earlier. From there he built up a new Union with the help of Drake Hellion and Princes Kitana. The new Union is attached to the League of Non-Aligned systems as it's intelligence organization. New Union The New Union, which worked for the League of Non-Aligned Systems as it's inteligence organization quickly grew. Recruiting many new members from all walks of life. Jor lead the group as best he could, using Mack Deus's old asteroid base in the M234-P system as a home base. Eventually the Union and the Republic were at odds. With the new leadership in the senate and the Jedi Temple it quickly became apparent that they weren't the good guys anymore. Jor decided they'd need to be dealt with eventually but he wanted to take his time since his much smaller force wouldn't stand much of a chance against the republic. The republic forced his hand however when they kidnapped Drake Hellion and held him for ransom. Jor led a rescue mission to Coruscant in which most of the Union team was severely injured. They succeeded however in rescuing Drake. XAN Suit Afterwards, Jor lead a team to the remains of a Yuuzhan Vong Worldship in the Hoth system. During the mission Jor accidentally breathed in a Yuuzhan Vong microbe. The disease got to work on him immediately and he started developing multiple tumors. It didn't matter however since he was captured by Mr. Blue a genetically engineered cybernetic soldier who works for Dr. White and his team Dr. White took the opportunity to work on the man who'd destroyed his most prized creation. He transformed Jor into a fully cybernetic entity. His blood, which had developed Multiple Myeloma was replaced with a solution filled with microscopic nanomachines. His bones, which were now diseased with Leukemia were replaced with metal ones, forged from Phrik. His bones contained the electronics and machinery necessary to repair and replace the nanomachines in his blood. Over everything went the XAN suit. A suit of powered armor that acted both as a combat suit and a life support system. It absorbs material and converts it into substances the nanobots can use to repair Jor's body and keep him alive. Army Of Light and a Daughter After rescuing drake the Republic became progressively evil. Declaring martial law on Coruscant and sterilizing the planet Myrkr. After minor skirmishes between the League of Non-Aligned Systems Jor decided it was time to do something. He left the Union, which disbanded without him, and formed the Army of Light, a rebellion against the Republic. The Army of Light's purpose it to remove the current administration from it's office and restore it to an actual republic form of government. With the reformation of the Republic into an Empire (again) the Army of Light has done it's best to be a constant thorn in its side. It has done so without leadership from Jor for the most part. Jor was busy taking his new flagship, the Saucy Mare, and traveling to the Mirror Universe. He took a trip to the Mirror Universe version of Myrkr. Jor traveled there to trade for Ysalamiri with hyperdrives that don't require the Force to use. Instead, Jor was attacked, knocked out, and cloned. His clone was grown with his genetic material, but with the dormant genes triggered to make it a non identical clone. In fact, if a DNA test were conducted she would appear to be a close relative rather then a direct clone. She is, for all intents and purposes, Jor's daughter. Born with the name Generated Lifeform Series K, 9712, Jor gave her the name Genie. Later, she would become Genie Halcyon. Jedi Order of Corbenic With the Jedi Order in disarray, Jor found some young men and women who had some talent in the Force and set about trying to rebuild the Jedi Order into something the Galaxy could look up to. The damage that had been done by the republic turning into the empire had been devistating to the order so Jor wanted to start fresh. He chose Ilum for the location of the New Jedi Temple and his friend Six helped him build it. Using advanced Kosh Technology, Six grew a new Jedi Temple out of crystals. Within just a few days the Jedi had inhabited the new Temple and Jor's men were busy installing everything the Jedi would need. He named this new Temple Corbenic, after the legendary castle. Jor stood at the head of the Jedi order for a while as it's Grand Master but later formed a Council consisting of himself and Drake Hellion. The idea behind it being that Drake would be the pure action side of the council, and Jor would be the logical side of the council. Both of them together would make sure that the council acted in a reasonable way that adheared to the Jedi Code. Crossroads This didn't last very long though. During an exploration of Corbenic, Jor discovered a portion of cave that the temples growth had broken into. Within this isolated cave was a strange portal, sphirical in shape and silver in color. He and Six studied the portal for days, coming up with very little. Sending cameras through revield a grassy plain, seamingly devoid of sentient life. Jor decided to explore through this portal alone, unwilling to potentially strand anyone else. He stepped through the portal and ended up in Crossroads. After exploring for a while he went back through the Portal but ended up on Tatooine within a cave. He made his way back to Ilum, this time bringing Genie with him. The two of them explored and found dozens of civilizations on the massive planet. The place was fascinating and terrifying. Genie had been on him for a while now to retire and Jor found that this place had no law. It was like the wild west where might made right. Genie pointed out that the place was in desperate need of a Jedi. Jor reluctantly agreed and the two of them built The Corellian, a hotel/casino. Jor was in charge and Genie was his head of security. Jor constantly wanted to get involved, to fix peoples problems or join a cause but Genie kept him on the retirement road. They spent the time running the Corellian and training Genie in using the Force and being a Jedi. Return As Genie and Jor got a little bit older, Jor realized that she could not learn to be a Jedi simply through his teachings and running security in a casino. She needed real experiences. Genie was more than happy to leave on her own adventure and get away from her father, who she felt was over protective. Genie traveled off into Crossroads and Jor took the time to return to his home universe to see what was up. He ended up on Raxus Prime where he happened to meet up with Drake and Shard who were there on a mission, fighting evil droids. Jor returned to Corbenic with them and decided to stay there to help out by retaking his place on the Jedi Council along with Jedi Master Zordon and Drake. While Zordon and Drake might be out with their students, Jor stays at the Temple so that there is always a Jedi Council Member at the Temple to answer question or provide guidance. He fills a lot of his spare time now working on mechanical projects, running maintenance on the Jedi Starfighters or arguing with Zordon. He's made contact with an Imperial group who wish to overthrow the Sith and rebuild the republic, provided an illusion enviornment for Jedi Maps to help her overcome some doubt, helped John Paul Jones work on all the Jedi Starfighters and has built a prototype, Force powered jetpack which John Paul is helping him test pilot. Personality Jor was classically trained as a Jedi by his father but also retained a lot of hid fathers Corellian traits. As a Jedi he's focused on the present. While he may be involved in galaxy changing events there is always time to help individuals. How he goes about this though is much more direct then a normal Jedi's. If you ask Jor, he'd say he's a Jedi without the stick up his butt. He has a hard time with remembering peoples names, so he usually comes up with a colorful nickname for people he just meets to help him remember. This problem has only gotten worse with his age and he finds himself addressing people by their nicknames long after he's memorized their real name. Jor considers his close friends members of his family, since he has no real family of his own. Drake Hellion he sees as a brother and he tries to be as much a father figure to his students as he is a teacher to them. He has always had problems with trusting other people, especially those he has not met before. It took him quite a while and some advice from his family holocron before he started to trust Elisa Sedna. It's a problem he constantly works on, doing his best to trust that those around him will do their job without his help. The only thing he distrusts more than a stranger however is himself. Ever since he was a student in the CorSec academy he had problems with doubting himself. It's a problem he's lived with all his life and he's learned to identify it in himself. He avoided the rank of Jedi Master for as long as he could because he feared the responsibility that came with it. His self doubt did not allow him to believe that he could possibly be a good Jedi Master. For a long time after crashing the Skyhooks he questioned every choice he made, wondering if it would tip him over the edge into the Dark Side. With the help of Time, Drake and his friends though, he eventually learned to deal with his issues. Emotionally he's very well adjusted. Being a telepath, he was forced early on in his training to learn how to identify and deal with the emptions that came to him. Because of this, he chooses to embrace his emotional side unlike the great many Jedi who try all their lives to supress it. He acknoledges his emotions, deals with them instead of trying to hide them behind walls of logic and philosophy. He also restrains his use of the Force until he knows that coarse of action is the correct one, and not just an emotional impulse. Mezan Lah During his torture by the Yuuzhan Vong, he was implanted with false memories of a young Yuuzhan Vong warrior. The purpose of this expiriment was for the Yuuzhan Vong to have an agent who bridged the gap between the two cultures. Someone who could go behind enemy lines and operate under a perfect disguise. Someone who could see the tactics of the infidels and make predictions of what they would do next. This expiriment was only a partcial success, but it was interupted before it could truely be completed. After his rescue these memories stayed with him. Buried deep within his mind he still carries the parts of this other person around with him. During battle, Jor has been known to call upon Mezan Lah, use the knowledge and battlefield prowess of this warrior to his advantage. The warriors love of battle and his fondness for the sting of pain give Jor the agression and feirncess of will to overcome extremely painful experiences. When fighting with an Amphistaff as he used to, Jor would call up these memories in order to remember how to wield the weapon most effectivly. There is only a partial personality there, and it has been surpressed for so long that very little of it has the ability to rise to the surface, but when Jor is stressed in combat or in pain, those that know him best might be able to pick out little bits of the Yuuzhan Vong in his stance, or in his words. Powers and Abilities Jor is an investigator by nature and has a keen detectives mind. He often sees things others don't pick up on and can connect seemingly random events together in order to see the big picture of a particular situation. he spent 10 years working full time for CoreSec as either an officer or a Jedi Liaison which gave him plenty of time to hone his natural skills of investigation. His detective mindset makes him want to break things down to their most simplest form. Added to this is his love for robotics and engineering. He can spend days without sleep working on a particular project like a new suit of armor, or upgrading a ship. It's what he does to keep his mind off all the problems in the Galaxy he has to tackle every day. All of Jor's ships have been personally upgraded by him and he built both the Mk I and Mk II suits of armor he wears himself. From a young age he realized, like his father, Jor had next to no telekinetic abilities with the Force. Moving something as small as a coin a few inches across a table caused him to break out into a sweat and required concentration for almost an hour. However, Jor has an extraordinary ability to look into and affect the minds of others. Probing other peoples minds and injecting thoughts or images into another persons mind come as naturally to him as walking. Even across species, he can feel the surface thoughts of others through the Force as easily as the air against his skin. This mental ability culminates in his empathic powers. Even for someone with Jor extraordinary gift of mental manipulation, his empathic abilities are even more impressive. He can project emotions across vast distances, injecting them into the minds of others over several kilometers or more. He can even pick and choose who gets what emotion, allowing him to use the art of Battle Meditation, but his own special brand of it. Instead of merely slightly raising the confidence of his allies, Jor can flood their head with an overwhelming feeling of calm and peace, allowing them to think better in combat. Instead of slightly cutting the confidence of his enemies, Jor can fill their heads with overwhelming despair, dread and fear. His prefered method of non-lethal take down is to emotionally paralyze someone. Fill them with feelings of love and happyness while at the same time filling them with pangs of depression and fear. Those who aren't prepared for it will find themselves confused on wheather they wish to give Jor a hug or run away from him screeming. With the addition of the XAN Suit his physical abilities have increased. He's a fully cybernetic being now with all the powers and weaknesses included with that. The suit is plugged directly into his brain, which allows it to access his thoughts and also to implant usable information into his subconscious. All he needs to do is think about something, the suit will register that thought, and if it has any information it will implant it directly into Jor's subconscious. With that Jor can know things like the exact specifications of a particular ship or weapon, know how to fly a starfighter he's never sat in before or even recognize specific symbols or even faces. The XAN suit also grants him increased strength on the order of several hundred pounds and is modular with allows customization of inbuilt weapons and equipment. Sokan-Jor Sokan-Jor is a fighting style that Jor has been perfecting in the later years of his life. It takes the standard methods of Sokan but combines with it Jor's penchant for illusion. He named this technique Sokan-Jor. With it he can give an enemy or enemies inaccurate information about their current environment. Instead of forcing an entirely new image into the minds of his enemies, he only need to project smaller illusions to disguise his surroundings. Things like making a door that is closed, appear to be open. Making uneven ground appear flat and safe. Adding an extra step to a staircase or extra rungs to a ladder. Removing large rocks from an enemies vision or putting one there that doesn't exist. That way the enemy is always under the threat of finding that the door they tried to escape through is actually a solid wall they ran headlong into or the stone they tried to jump up on was as solid as air. To maintain such a degree of illusion takes a lot of practice and experience. Masters of it can subtly project multiple small illusions into the minds of his enemies. This technique is so effective because it does not outright go against the enemies senses. Instead of making the effort to make someone see something that isn't there, it only changes an image slightly and uses the enemies own subconscious pattern recognition to make the illusions seem more real. Battle Meld Jor's powerful abilities with telepathy and mental projection make him the perfect center to any battle meld. He can perform battle meditation almost at the drop of a hat and in small groups he can expertly keep track of the emotions of his fellow Jedi. As the center of the battle meld he can recieve and relay information from those around him to everyone else, making everyone on the field aware of every other thing known by the individuals. He can also regulate and distribute the Force his body creates and gathers to those around him through the meld. Doing this he can give every member of the battle meld access to the Force available to every other member. This has the potential of making everyone in the meld equal in strength or bestowing one of the group with an incredible reserve of willpower. Weapons and Equipment :see: Jor's Powered Armor Jor is most famous for his use of his customized Powered Armor. Developing new upgrades or versions of powered armor is a long time hobby of his and helps take his mind off things when work becomes to much. His powered armor allows him to operate on the battlefield much more effectively then his age and his old injuries would allow. With the XAN Suit however, he no longer uses the suits of armor. The Mk I armor lies dormant in the wreckage of the Memory of Corellia. The Mk II armor was ripped apart and used for parts in the XAN Suit. Jor's sidearm is an antique pistol. It was built buy the Given 120 years prior. It fires a single metal slug by triggering an energetic burst behind the slug which launches it down the barrel at 4,000 feet per second. The weapon has a revolving loading mechanism that holds 6 rounds. He's proficient in the use of lightsabers or other single bladed weapons. His personal lightsaber is a duel phase green saber which, when the duel phase mode is engaged, can extend out to 7 feet long and turns white in color. At the sabers heart is a crystal passed down to him over 7 generations in his family. He took it from his fathers belongings and made it the heart of his own lightsaber. It's a nearly perfect emerald that produces a very defined dark green blade. He's also fairly good using an amphistaff he got during his time under Yuuzhan Vong control. He hasn't had as much experience with the living weapon as the lightsaber, but thanks to the memories and training of his false Yuuzhan Vong personality he's just as proficient using it as a lightsaber, maybe more. He carries and Amphistaff with him, usually wrapped around his waist like a belt the way Yuuzhan Vong warriors usually carry their weapons. Halcyon Emerald Looran Halcyon, Jor's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather found this emerald during his training as a padawan and used it in his lightsaber. Looran loved the color of the stone so much he used it as a meditation focus. From his years as a padawan, through his knighthood and long into his years as a Jedi Master, Looran would place the crystal in front of him and concentrait on it to help him drop into a deeper meditative state. He learned that while doing this he could see into the stone so deep that he could examine the molecules that made it up. Similar to the shatterpoint idea, Looran used the very little telekinetic power that he had to make slight adjustments to the stone, fixing imperfections. When it came time to train his son in the ways of the Force, he used this method as a training tool and his son carried on the tradition by meditating on the gem for hours at a time, fixing the small imperfections in the crystal structure. By the time the crystal had been passed to Neeja Halcyon, the gem was a flawless emerald. Almost ever Halcyon Jedi since Looran had used the crystal in their lightsaber to fight against evil, and have used the crystal as a focus for meditation. Because of this Halcyon family tradition, the crystal has been left with small imprints of each Halcyon who have meditated on the crystal in the past. It's a very real way for Jor to connect with his heritage. He can feel the slight and subtle emotions of those in his family that had meditated on the crystal in the past and he in turn has left an imprint on it himself. Dating back to Looran himself, the Crystal has been made the core of the Halcyon family holocron. In order to access the full data of the holocron, the emerald must first be placed in its center and activated. The Holocron uses the Force imprints in the crystal to give it's gatekeepers the life like and accurate personalities of those that had actually recorded the information. Transportation Memory of Corellia :see: Memory of Corellia Jor has had two primary modes of transport over his entire life. The first was a YT-1300 freighter named the Memory of Corellia. He flew the ship for 23 years making it his home away from home. He himself installed many of it's various features and upgrades and knew the ship like the back of his hand. It was home to him and his apprentices when he had them, as well as one of the fastest rides across the galaxy ever flown. Mirror Universe Jor has a Mirror Universe version which crossed over to the BHOD Universe using the Tishi Rift. In the BHOD Universe he's usually Referred to as Mirror Jor or Bizarojor. Bizarojor looks exactly the same as the BHOD Universe Jor except for some differences in their history and cultural exposure that gave them unique character traits.